Happy Birthday, Japan!
by BacktraF
Summary: It's Japan's birthday and he has a meeting today, how typical. A mysterious girl shows up and and seemingly tries to keep him from going.


Happy Birthday, Japan!

It was a beautiful day and Japan was going to enjoy every bit of it. It was his birthday after all. The only thing that he did not appreciate was the fact that America decided to schedule a world meeting that day. Thankfully it was in the afternoon, so he had some time to enjoy the outside. Looking around the hotel room, he grabbed his wallet from the nightstand and left. He decided to go sit at the park for a bit before he got lunch and went to the meeting. As soon as he stepped out of his door, a young girl, of about 13 or 14, ran past him and down the hall. He shook his head and chuckled, turning towards the stairs.

As he walked, he remembered all his previous birthdays and how many people seemed to forget about it. He assumed that it was because he was quiet and didn't speak up much, but it didn't stop him from feeling lonely. Once he exited the building, he took a quick look around. No matter how many times he came to America, he always seemed to get lost. Searching his memories, he remembered that the park wasn't too far from this hotel and he began his short trek. He noticed how busy people looked and acted. They seemed as though they are always constantly doing something and if they stop for even one second, the world would collapse. Japan sighed, grateful that he was not as busy as Americans.

As the small nation approached the park, he noticed the same girl, that was running in the hotel, was now standing beneath a tree, looking up at something. He sat on the bench next to the tree and watched her confused at what she was looking at. Her eyes flicked over to him and she smiled. Japan blushed, realizing that he had been staring and quickly turned away. However, it was too late.

"Hey, mister!" She called out. "Can you help me?"

Japan stiffened, hoping that she was not talking to him, but he knew she was. "What do you need?"

"I can't reach that ball sitting on that branch. Could you get it for me?"

The nation stood from the bench and walked over to the tree, looking upward until his eyes land on a rubber ball stuck between branches. He reached up and found that he could barely touch the surface, so he jumped ever so slightly and the ball bounced from it's position, landing on the ground a few feet away from the two. The girl rushed over to it, thanking Japan.

"It's not a problem, but next time, don't throw it so high."

"Okay!" She yelled happily. Quickly, she thrust her hand in front of his face and said, "My name is Savanna, what's yours?"

"Uh, J... Kiku," he replied, grabbing her hand and shaking it. He almost gave away his real name.

The girl giggled at his nervous tone and sat down on the bench.

"Well, it was nice to meet you, Savanna, but I must get going."

Japan turned around and stopped. 'Uhoh,' the small man thought. He couldn't remember which way it was to the building.

Savanna saw his hesitation and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just can't remember which way it is to the building..." He trailed off looking in all directions, hoping that his memory would help him for once.

"I could help you!" Savanna jumped up and ran next to him, grabbing his hand. "What building is it?"

Japan blushed and looked away. "The White House."

The girl looked at him as though he were crazy. "You don't know the way to the White House?"

"I don't come to America often."

She seemed to accept his answer and began to pull him. "I can get you there fast. I know a short cut."

Most people, when they hear someone say they know of a short cut, would choose not to follow. However, since Japan didn't know of any reason not to, he let himself be led. In truth, he was grateful for the "assistance". She was pulling so eagerly that the nation began to trip over himself.

"Could you slow down? I'm not in that big of a hurry."

"Okay, sorry. You made it look like it was an emergency."

"No, that's quite alright." Japan smiled.

A conversation was struck after an awkward silence, and they began to enjoy each other's company. Japan told the girl about his home and how beautiful the sakuras were when they bloomed. If even possible, Savanna's smile widened at the thought. She also talked about her family, which the nation enjoyed hearing. After a while, Japan began to realize that it shouldn't be taking this long to get to the meeting place. He knew that it wasn't that far from the White House.

"Are you sure you a going the right way?"

"Huh? Oh right..." Savanna looked around then turned back to Japan, smiling sheepishly. "I guess I got caught up talking with you that I forgot where we were going."

Japan made a concerned face and looked at his watch. His eyes widened instantly. He was beyond late. "We have to get there now!"

The girl made a nervous face and looked at her own watch. Biting her lip, she looked as though she were trying to make up her mind about something. She looked around them quickly then turned back to Japan with a wide smile on her face. "Okay, this way!"

Japan followed the girls fast pace. He had to keep up with here because he really had no clue of where he was anymore. She slowed down some, allowing the nation to catch up. What made Japan concerned, was the fact that she kept looking down at her watch like she was waiting for something to happen. Not long after, she stopped dead in her tracks, staring at the ticking device on her wrist.

"S-Savanna?" Japan started, cautiously. "Are you okay?"

After a few more moments, she looked up. "Yes, now come on, or we'll be late!"

"We'll?" Japan was now more confused than ever.

"I'm meant you'll..." She trailed off, not looking at him in the eye. She walked off, with Japan still trying to snap out of his thoughts. "Come on!"

That brought him back to reality and he ran after Savanna. Soon, the White House came into view, causing Japan to almost sigh in relief, almost being the key word. He was still late and nothing would change that. He ran past the girl and up the steps, nearly running into severval people before he stood in front of the door to the meeting. Fixing his suit and tie, he opened the door.

"Gomen nasai! I did not mean to be la..." Japan stared into the dark, empty room. His first thought was that he was in the wrong room, but it was definitely this one. Then he realized that the meeting was already over. "No, no, no. How am I going to explain this to everyone?"

"Is something wrong?" Savanna asked from behind him.

"Yes, I missed the meeting and... Wait a minute. How did you get past security?"

"Because I'm supposed to be here.

"Wha...?"

Just then, Savanna ran past him when the lights turned on and voices yelled, "Happy Birthday, Japan!"

Japan nearly jumped out of his skin and turned back around to see the rest of the G8 plus a few others smiling at him. Savanna stood next to America.

"Hahaha! Good work, Savanna!" America gave the girl a high five.

Japan was still standing over by the door, in shock, still trying to figure out what was going on. A hand on his shoulder snapped him out of it.

"Happy Birthday, Japan," Turkey said, his mask obscuring his eyes.

"Ah..." was all Japan was able to get out.

A hand grabbed his, pulling him farther in and sitting him in one of the chairs. Slowly and finally, a smile stretched across his lips. This was the best birthday he had ever had and it was all because of a human girl.

111

Okay this is my Japan Birthday fic! Savanna is ScienceLuver117's sister, and thanks to ScienceLuver117 for asking me to put her in the story. Without her I don't think I would be able to come up with a good story. Don't forget to review~! 


End file.
